Serpiente
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Aunque su interior no lo reconoció, envidiaba a la insípida de Astoria Greengrass, por ser ella quien portara el apellido Malfoy, por ser ella quien besaría a Draco, por ser ella quien lo tendrá como esposo, sonrió como desquiciada porque tenia plenitud de que ella lo tendría en su cama cuantas veces quisiera pero como amante no como su señora.


**"Serpiente"**

**S. Guzmán **

**Capitulo Único**

…...

No tenía nada que temer, ella sabía lo que muchos hombres le habían afirmado que era una mujer hermosa, no podía doblegarse ante nada, camino despacio alrededor de su cama y observo el vestido verde esmeralda que reposaba sobre el colchón, sonrió despacio y frívolamente mientras toma entre sus manos un sobre dorado, Narcissa Malfoy le había hecho llegar una de las invitaciones de la boda de quien es su mas grande amor…_Draco Malfoy_

── Vieja estúpida ── resoplo con burla y sonrió cautelosamente posándose ante el espejo, soltó su moño, su cabellera negra azabache callo a sus hombros se sentó en el puf de la cómoda y comenzó delicadamente a maquillarse, delineo sus ojos verdes y por primera ves sintió dolor en su interior tiro con fuerza el lápiz negro de ojos y se observo en el espejo ── ¡Soy Hermosa! ── reconoció furiosa levantándose de su asiento dejo caer su bata de baño, su lencería negra resaltaba su tés morena

No logra aun comprender el porque Draco, no la habida elegido a ella como su esposa, ella lo tenia todo buen cuerpo, hermoso cabello y sobre todo un apellido respetable, orgullosa estaba de ser Pansy Parkinson, y aunque su interior no lo reconoció envidiaba a la insípida de Astoria Greengrass, por ser ella quien portara el apellido Malfoy, por ser ella quien besaría a Draco, por ser ella quien lo tendrá como esposo, sonrió como desquiciada porque tenia plenitud de que ella lo tendría en su cama cuantas veces quisiera pero como amante no como su señora.

…

...

Camino con la elegancia que la caracterizaba atreves de los bancos tan característicos de las iglesias antiguas, todas las miradas se posaban en ella, por envidia o lujuria, el significado para ella no importaba solo que fuese el centro de atracción y claro que lo era, incluso más que la insípida de Astoria Greengrass, paso directamente hasta la posición del novio y sonrió coqueta al estar frente a él.

── _Te casas_ ── susurro y aunque no lo hubiese querido su vos se quebró y con esa sonrisa que jamás se borraba de su rostro pronto la apaciguo, él acaricio con su mano la mejilla de la pelinegra y ella cerro sus ojos acto el contacto de sus pieles.

── _Espero no perderte_ ── pidió Draco en un susurro apacible y consiguiendo que la sonrisa de ella se agrandara.

── _Decide_ ── hablo calmadamente ella ── _tienes hasta el ultimo momento para decidir, tienes el ultimo segundo para correr por esa puerta y huir conmigo_ ── propuso ella y él callo, no hubo mas palabras ella lo miro por ultima ves y decidió tomar asiento hubiese querido que él actuase de otra forma pero no lo hizo. La marcha prenunciar no se hizo esperar y la novia entro con su gran sonrisa, esa soñadora y esperanzadora de las típicas novias felices la vista de Draco, se poso en quien en minutos se convertiría en su esposa y en esa pelinegra que había sido su fiel compañera y amante hasta las ultimas consecuencias, le sonrió a ella, una sonrisa con gratitud pero sabia que su corazón sentía mucho más que gratitud por Pansy Parkinson.

...

_Flash Black_

_── Digamos que tú y yo Draco, somos como mmm….. ── analizo sus palabras ── Como fronteras ── concluyo divertida y él la observo con curiosidad_

_── ¿En que nos parecemos a unas fronteras, Pansy? ── cuestiono él_

_── En que somos totalmente distintos, pero algo siempre nos une aunque tenemos en cuenta siempre cual es nuestro lugar ── razono ella y avanzo delante de él_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_..._

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios, pero ya no podía hacer nada él se casaría y ella se marcharía de su lado, él formaría una vida … formaría un vida … sin ella, sin su pelinegra, sin su víbora.

── ¿Acepta Draco Lucius Malfoy a Astoria Greengrass, como su futura esposa? ── La pregunta resonó en la iglesia, Draco miraba a la novia y al juez que estaba hay para casarlo ── Repito Señor Malfoy, ¿Acepta ust… ──

── Ya escuche, no soy sordo ── interrumpió molesto y se fatigo observo a los padrinos de la boda a su madre y por ultimo a Astoria, esa niña que le dio la espalda en el colegio más de una ves y ahora estaba frente el altar con ella.

── Draco ── dijo con insistencia y miedo la menor de los Greengrass ── Contesta ── enfatizo temerosa, él resoplo cansado y sin decir palabra aflojo su corbata, saco la cursi flor que portaba en el bolsillo de su traje tirándola al suelo, se dio vuelta y la observo de pie entre los invitados, observo a su madre y sin dar explicaciones sin medir consecuencias avanzo hacia la pelinegra y en medio de su boda con otra la beso, rápido y preciso tomo la mano de ella entre la suya y escuchando el lloriqueo de Astoria, salió de la iglesia de la mano de quien realmente deseaba como mujer y de la que estaba claro podría ser como él realmente era una serpiente.


End file.
